Inocentes intenciones
by Pide.rulz
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando el serio Greg House muestra su lado tieno? Solo tienes que pinchar y leer, no te olvides de los reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1. Inocentes intenciones**

House habla en la cafetería con Wilson:

House: mmmm, ñami! si que me gusta cuando compras esta basura

Wilson: tienes que hacer eso?

House: ¿Que? meterle los dedos para robártelo?

Wilson: House... Hoy estas muy feliz, veo que paso algo entre tu y Stacy, no?

House: Stacy? no la veo desde hace 6 meses, ¿existe el sexo a larga distancia?

Wilason: pero...por que estas tan contento? Conociste otra chica, o es solo otra de las chicas de los martes?

House: mmmm, nop. Stacy

Wilson (..): Stacy? pero si no la ves desde hace 6 meses?

House: sip, es por lo mismo, creo que ya lo he superado

Wilson: eso me parece bien, pero, ¿conociste a otra chica?

House: ... por dios, que cansado estoy, voy por una ducha, te veo luego

Wilson: hey! ...(suspiro) lo volvió a hacer...

House al entrar a el vestuario abre su casillero y saca su toalla, se saca la ropa y se pone la toalla, entra en una de las duchas, la otra estaba ocupada, al terminar su ducha sale y colisiona contra alguien, por la gran cantidad de vapor que expelían las ducha, dejando la habitación como un sauna, no se veia quien era, pues cayo sobre esa persona, dándose un gran golpe

-House: Auchhh! Fíjate por donde vas idiota!

-Cam: House!

-House: Cameron!

-House y Cameron: Waaaaahhhhhhh!

Los dos corrieron a vestirse rápidamente, por suerte el vapor de las duchas, impidió contacto visual del vergonzoso incidente.

Mas tarde House estaba en su despacho, cuando entra Wilson

Wilson: mmm, te ves algo preocupado, k te ocurrió?

House: pues, ocurre que..

Wilson: te gusta alguien?

House: noo! Puedes dejarme hablar maldita sea?

Wilson: Mmm, ahora mas bien te ves irritado

House: ocurrió algo con...Ca---Cameron

Wilson: pues tu le gustas desde hace mucho, no crees que..

House: estaba en las duchas y..

Wilson: la espiaste pequeño malvado?

House: Wilson! Por el amor de dios cállate y déjame hablar!

Wilson: ...

House: Pues me di una ducha y al salir, choque contra ella cayéndole encima, aunque no la vi, reconocí su voz, y ella la mía, pero...

Wilson: pero?

House: olvídalo

Wilson: (suspiro) creo que si le gusta esta chica ¿Donde vas?

House: a casa

Wilson: pero si recién son las 11 de la mañana..

House se marcha y siente que alguien le habla

Cuddy: House! ni lo pienses, ven aquí ahora mismo!

House: maldito Wilson! se lo dijo (con cara molesta)

Cuddy (sonrisa irónica): pensabas irte, no? pues toma, aquí tienes trabajo (le entrega una carpeta)

House: maldición, llama al equipo, los espero en mi despacho...

----------------------------

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-A...

----------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. Encuentro cercano.**

House se iba esa fría noche de invierno, en uno de los bancos escucha que alguien grita, al voltearse a ver que era lo que ocurría, ve a Allison luchando contra un tipo con intenciones de acosarla. Furioso va donde ella, y golpea al tipo, quedando inconciente.

House recoge a Cameron y le pone su chaqueta, por suerte no alcanzo a hacerle nada

-House (preocupado): ¿Cameron, estás bien? ¿te ha hecho daño?

-Cam (asustada): estoy bien, gracias (le sonríe y lo abraza)

-House (mirando a su alrededor): ¿que haces?

Cameron alza su cabeza y queda muy cerca de la de House, entonces house mira hacia el lado sonrojado, cameron se ríe

-Cam: ¿es que acaso nunca te han abrazado?

-House: tonterías ¿De que hablas?

-Cam: no lo se, pues pareces algo nervioso al estar así

-House: ¿Así como?

-Cam: pues al estar "así" de cerca

-House: ...yo? noooo

-Cam: entonces, ¿porque te sonrojas?

-House: bueno, me parece lógico estar así, me acabo de tomar unas copas de wisky

Cam lo suelta y pregunta impresionada

-Cam: bebiste en el hospital?

-House: silencio, habla mas despacio

-Cam: santo dios house, de veras eres increíble (se marcha)

-House: ¿Donde vas?

-Cam: son las 10 de la noche, ¿donde crees? me voy a casa

-House: ¿Vas a desperdiciar la noche del viernes yéndote a tu casa!

-Cam: me imagino que tu tienes planes, pues yo no

-House: bueno, la verdad...pensaba invitarte a tomar algo

-Cam: pues si tu tienes planes...

-House: ...quieres ir a tomar algo?

-Cam: bien, vamos (sonriéndole)

Cameron lo toma de la mano y corre

-House: ¿Que diablos haces?

-Cam: ¿Quieres ir así? debo ir a casa a cambiarme, no?

-House: si, tienes razón, ven, mi moto esta por allá

-Cam: ¿Iremos en moto O.o?

-House: pensabas ir a pie? Sube

-Cam: mi auto esta por allá y..

-House: mi moto esta al lado nuestro, es mas rápido

-Cam: esta bien, pero ¿al menos sabes donde queda mi departamento?

-House: pues nop

-Cam: (suspiro) yo te diré el camino, vamos

Al llegar al departamento de cam, house se sienta en el sillón y pone sus pies en la mesa de centro, tapándose con la mantita que estaba a su lado, mientas que Cam se va a su alcoba

-House: (gritándole a su habitación) Date prisa, si?

-Cam: me daré una ducha, esta bien?

-House: (suspiro) se va a demorar esos significa pensamiento del personaje y que habla el autor, ósea yop

House recorre todo el living y comienza a ver fotos de Cam, y comienza a sentir algo muy extraño, se decía a si mismo que no podía amarla, así k decide marcharse, pero al voltearse rápidamente, golpea una de las fotos, y al caer al piso, se rompe, house se agacha a recogerlo y cam sale asustada del baño, envuelta en una toalla

-Cam: House? Estás bien? Qué paso?

House se voltea y la ve, queda impactado, paralizado, nunca pensó que era tan linda

-Cam: House? estas bien? por qué me miras así? (mirándose el cuerpo)

Entonces cam, se da cuenta que esta solo con la toalla, House se voltea sonrojado, cam se va al baño corriendo.

Al fin cameron sale del baño, house llevaba esperando mas de 40 min, cam lo ve acostado en el sillón, durmiendo. Cam se le acerca y lo abriga con un frazada, entonces house susurra algo, al sentir curiosidad se le acerca y escucha que House soñaba con los muchachos, regañaba a Chasse por no saber preparar café y a Foreman por acertarle al caso de una chica.

A cam le atrae mucho, ya no esta en si y lo besa, repentinamente siente que House le toma la mano que tenia sobre su mejilla, acariciándola, se sienten un pequeños susurros...

-Cam: ya no lo soporto House, te amo...

-House: sshhhh, ya no hables

-Cam: pero necesito saber si me amas, solo dímelo por favor

-House: puede que esto te lo demuestre...

House le sonríe y la besa tiernamente, se siente una calida lagrima en el rostro de Cam.

-------------------------------

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-Á...

-------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3. Confesiones

Cam despierta esa mañana, corre al living, donde no había nadie, todo estaba tal como siempre, sus libros a un lado del sillón, ese típico cojín que tanto quería, todo. Sintió una enorme nostalgia al darse cuenta que todo lo mágico de la noche anterior había sido un absurdo sueño, otro mas. Pero todo parecía tan real, ese abrazo, ese calido beso tan anhelado presente en sus más profundos deseos.

Al fin pasan los días y llega el tan odiado Lunes por la mañana, luego de tomar desayuno se va al trabajo, estaba tan deprimida por lo sucedido que por las noches casi no pudo dormir, tratando de olvidar a ese hombre, que de pronto le hacia sufrir.

Cuando llega al hospital se siente algo mareada, recordando que no había dormido mucho esa noche, sin embargo sube al ascensor y al cerrarse la puerta de este, se ve algo que lo impide, era el bastón de House. Luego de que House entra allí, detiene el ascensor, toma a Cam por la cintura y la besa, Cam no sabia como reaccionar, solo se dejo llevar por esa agradable sensación de sentirse segura en los brazos de house, nuca se imagino que esos labios fueran mejor de lo que siempre se imagino, era aun mejor que en los sueños, no se explicaba que ocurría, fue ahí cuando siente una voz lejana, pero a la vez tierna

-House: ¿Cameron? ¿Estas bien? (con cierto tono de preocupación)

-Cam:¿Qué paso?

-House: Te dormiste

-Cam: ¿cuanto tiempo?

-House: mmmm (mirando su reloj) como diez minutos

Cameron se sintió tan feliz de que ese horrible sueño fuese solo una pesadilla, que extendió sus brazos y le abrazo, luego miro hacia arriba y vio a house sonreír

-Cam: Pues yo no necesito algo que me lo demuestre, estaré tranquila si tú me lo dices.. (le da una sonrisa desafiante)

-House: ¿Que tenia que demostrarte? ya no me acuerdo

-Cam: (suspiro) eres tan poco romántico..

-House: jeje (risa burlona)

-Cam: no te rías de mi - dijo en tono infantil

Cameron se para y nuevamente se lanza contra él desencadenando una guerra de cojines y cosquillas

-House: ya basta! jajajajajaja detente! jajajajaja CAMERON! Para! Por favor (le llegaban a salir lágrimas culpa de la fatal risa que le provocaba las tiernas manitas de cam revoloteando en su estomago)

-Cam: oohh! veo que he encontrado el punto débil del serio y brillante Dr. House, eh? - dijo con mirada triunfante

-House: pues aun no me has visto atacar! - dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Cameron sale corriendo y house a la siga, lo mas rápido que su pierna le permitía, entonces por culpa de la desesperación, cam tropieza con la alfombra y House cae sobre ella, provocando que con el golpe de la caída sus labios rozaran los de ella, House no supo que fue lo que le impulsaba a seguir mas allá, entonces la beso apasionadamente, aumentando la intensidad con cada beso, cuando vio que la situación se les escapaba de las manos, House decidió parar, para luego no tener complicaciones. Los dos se sentaron en el sillón, se miraban y se reían como adolescentes, luego de ese alocado encuentro. Cameron se veía tan acalorada que decidió sacarse el chaleco, entonces House la miraba

-House: Cielos! Eso es real? (a punto de tocar, con un dedito extendido y ojitos de niño preguntón)

-Cam: (dándole una palmadita para impedir que le tocara) Claro que si, que crees? (dijo molesta)

-House: dios! Por eso no me gustan esas feas blusas que usas diariamente, deberías usar cosas como esas, así me das un ambiente mas grato – dijo abriendo exageradamente los ojos

-Cam: Ja ja ja, que gracioso - dijo sarcásticamente, pero realmente se puso a pensar sobre eso, lo tendría presente la próxima vez que comprara ropa

-House: Por cierto, ya es tarde, creo que ya es hora k me valla, no crees?

-Cam: pensé que te quedarías a probar mi salmón al horno con puré y..

-House: ¿Has dicho Salmón al horno con puré? - dijo emocionadamente

-Cam: pues, si, es mi plato favorito

-House: el mió igual

-Cam: pues ahora lo preparo, vale?

-House: bien, oye? donde esta el controlador, están dando una Maratón de "The O.C."

-Cam: House...estas sentado sobre el- le dijo riéndose

Al cavo de unos 40 min cam ya tenia puesta la mesa y la cocina estaba bañada por ese agradable olor a pescado al horno que tanto le gustaba a House, mientras ella servia los platos pensó "A los hombres se les conquista por el estomago" provocando que se le escapara una pequeña risa, House para del sillón, le arrebata el plato de las manos y se dirige al comedor, cuando ve que allí estaba montado todo un ambiente romántico, habían velas por doquier, flores, un bello mantel bordado, House no se preocupo de eso, solo quería probar que tan bien cocinaba Cameron, sobre todo su platillo preferido, entonces se sentó. Apenas Cam se sentó a la mesa, House comenzó a cortar su salmón con mucho entusiasmo, luego devoró el trozo que yacía en su tenedor

-House: Dios! Cameron! ¿Quieres envenenarme? Esto sabe a rayos!

-Cam: amm...pues yo..

-House: Que tonta eres, esta de muerte, eres buena cocinando, aunque Wilson lo hace mejor - dijo metiéndose otra vez el tenedor lleno de comida a la boca

-Cam: gracias - dijo amablemente, el solo echo que le reconociera por otra cosa, que no sea su físico, le hacía sentir muy orgullosa y feliz

Cuando acabaron de comer House se veía muy cansado, así que solo se sentó frente a la tele en el sillón, Cameron le acompaño luego de terminar de fregar los platos. Cuando Cameron vio la hora eran las 4:00 AM, así k rápidamente se acurruco al lado de House, y rogó que ese momento no terminara, los parpados ya le pesaban demasiado, el sueño fue mas fuerte

En la mañana Cam abrió los ojos y se sintió algo apretada cuanto vio una brazo que envolvía su cuello, dios! no podía creerlo, era House, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez abrazando a House, sí, no es una ilusión dijo, entrando en un sueño profundo

-------------------------------------

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.A

-------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4. Dulce Navidad**

Se oye nuevamente ese horrible ruido del despertador, Cameron lo apaga torpemente, por el sueño que tenia, pero el deber llamaba, así k saco ropa de su armario y recordó esas palabras de House "no me gustan esas feas blusas que usas diariamente, deberías usar cosas como esas", así que tomo algo mas escotado, y una falda un poco mas corta de lo normal, pero aun formal y se fue directo a la ducha, ansiosa por la reacción de sus compañeros de trabajo, especialmente por la de House, obviamente. Al irse se sintió algo nerviosa, tomo la bolsa con los regalos de navidad para sus colegas en el hospital y se marcho al trabajo.

En el despacho de House estaban los tres, Chase como siempre jugaba con su lápiz, Foreman leía un artículo de neurología y House jugaba con su game-boy, cuando oyen tacones en dirección a ellos, pensaron que seria Cuddy, pero cuando vieron a través del vidrio quedaron impactados

-Cam: Hola chicos -dijo con naturalidad

Los tres quedaron impactados, cam era otra mujer, simplemente no era esa que todos conocían, hasta su sonrisa se veía distinta, todo por el echo de llevar una blusa mas ajustada y abierta, una falda mas corta, que resaltaba sus anchas caderas y unos sexys tacones negros. Luego que los tres volvieran a la normalidad, House dio la orden que se sentaran en su despacho, tenían un caso por averiguar, que a lo largo del día resolvieron, como siempre.

A las 13:30hrs Cam ya tenia dolor de pies, por esos malditos tacones que la torturaron todo el día, así que lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa, darse un reconfortable baño rodeada de espuma, luego leerse un buen libro de misterio, preferentemente uno de Agatha Christie tomando una buena copa de vino, como lo hacia con frecuencia. Sonó el busca de cam, era Cuddy , tenia algo importante de que hablarle

-Cuddy: Siento llamarte a esta hora, se que ya quieres ir a almorzar, pero hay algo de que quiero hablarte

-Cam: si adelante

-Cuddy: Por cierto que linda blusa, te queda muy bien, deberías vestirte así mas seguido, tienes una figura increíble, deberías aprovecharla

-Cam: Gracias - Dijo inocentemente

-Cuddy: Bueno, sobre lo que te iba a hablar, tengo una conferencia, así que quiero que tu quedes a cargo, te he visto enfrentar a House, cada vez tienes mas carácter, eso es bueno - Dijo riéndose

-Cam: Quie---res que "yo" me quede a cargo? - Dijo ilusionadamente

-Cuddy: Claro, por que no? No podría dejar a Case a cargo, ya sabes cuanto terror le tiene a House, no será capaz de controlarle, y Foreman, bueno, el ya lo hizo una vez, y no salio muy bien que digamos, así que quiero que lo hagas tu

-Cam: Claro, porque no, será un honor - Dijo con voz gloriosa

-Cuddy: Bien, entonces te deseo suerte, si tienes problemas, ya sabes mi numero. Ah! se me olvidaba, tienes la autoridad de aumentarle las horas de consulta a House si es que no te obedece, adelante, eso siempre funciona

-Cam: No te preocupes, también tengo otras maneras - Dijo, recordando esa guerra de cosquillas en la que salio victoriosa, se veía en sus ojos la profunda alegría, hasta sus pies le dejaron de doler

Cam se dirigió a la cafetería, copio su típico plato y se sentó en un rincón, en unos pocos minutos sintió que alguien se le acercaba, pensó que eran Case o Foreman por lo que dijo

-Cam: No vas a creer lo que me dijo Cuddy... - no alcanzo a terminar su oracion, ya que no era ninguno de los dos, sino que era House

-House: Si?

-Cam: Ehhh, pues..Es algo de chicas - Dijo, mirando hacia el lado, algo nerviosa

-House: Vamos Cameron, no eres buena mintiendo, dile al Tío Gregy lo que te ha dicho esa fea bruja - Dijo poniendo ojitos coquetos

-Cam: Pues...es en serio, algo entre ella y yo. Oye, que haces tu a.C.? - Dijo cambiando drásticamente el tema

-House: Pues que yo sepa esta mesa no tiene dueño y... - No pudo seguir, sintió que los nervios le arrebataba la voz

-Cam: y? - dijo desafiante

-House: pues...que--ría darte es--to - dijo nerviosamente

House le entrega una pequeña cajita roja, y se marcha lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando ella la abre, un gran brillo de emoción invadió sus ojos, eran los colgantes mas lindos que había visto en su vida, sin dudar un segundo, se los puso.

Cuando nuevamente fueron todos al despacho de House, no tenían ningún caso, así que cada uno hacia lo que le diera la gana, era de esperar ver a House viendo sus novelas, Chasse estaba haciendo un crucigrama, Foreman leía su típica revista medica, y Cameron para variar ordenaba los mail, por lo que House y Cameron estaban solos en ese lado de la habitación Chasse y Foreman estaban donde esta la pizarra blanca, mientras que House y Cameron en la otra sección

-House: ¿Puedes teclear eso mas despacio, no te das cuenta que veo la tele?

-Cam: lo siento, es que "alguien" derramo su café en el teclado, y la tecla "ENTER" esta algo mala...así que

-House: ¿Dudes dejar de hacer eso? ven a ver la novela conmigo, es mas divertido que estar borrando basura

Cam se sentó a su lado, se puso el pelo tras la oreja para que House viera que estaba usando sus aretes, los que el le había regalado, pero House estaba muy concentrado viendo la tele, no importo lo que tosiera cameron para insinuarlo, no obtuvo respuesta. Así que solo le pregunto

-Cam: ¿Porque me diste estos aretes?

-House: ¿Hoy no es navidad?

-Cam: Pues, sí, pero en estos cuatro años trabajando juntos, nunca me habías dado un presente...

-House: Es que ahora se me dio la gana - dijo fríamente

-Cam: Pero entonces, ¿Por que no le has dado regalos a los demás?

-House: ¿Estas bromeando? ¿A Foreman y a Chase?

-Cam: A cuddy por ejemplo

-House: Solo te he dado regalo a ti - dijo mirando nostálgicamente hacia abajo, su novela ya había terminado, era una ventaja para Cam

-Cam: ¿¿a --mi? - Dijo extrañada

-House: Pues...pensaba dártelo esta noche, pero...

-Cam: me encantaría, a las 22:00 si me recoges esta bien, nos vemos luego - dijo adelantándose para una cita navideña

House se quedo allí sentado, impresionado, ya no había vuelta atrás, solo tenia que cancelar con Wilson, ya que iba a pasar esa navidad con el

House: Oye, Wilson...

Wilson??

House: Tú tienes esposa, ve y pasa la navidad con ella, yo paso

Wilson: ¿Que? ¿Y a ti que bicho te ha picado?

House: Pues ninguno, solo quiero pasar solo esta navidad...

Wilson: si "solo"... - dijo con los ojos a medio cerrar

House: Me da gusto que lo comprendieras así de rápido, que buen amigo eres jimmy! - Dijo escapándose de darle explicaciones, no quería que supiera que pasaría la navidad con alguien que no fuera el, Cameron...

Foreman y Chase aun estaban en el despacho, sin hacer nada, así que comenzaron una entretenida conversación de la nueva imagen de Cameron

-Chase: Dioss! Que piernas!

-Formas: ese culito es el mas redondo que he visto en toda mi vida - dijo simulando la forma en el aire con sus manos

-Cam: vaya! Si que debe ser linda esa chica no? - rió mientras entraba al despacho, sabia perfectamente que se referían a ella

-Chase: jejeje, si, no lo crees tu igual Foreman? -simulando ser chistoso

-Foreman: Claro, jeje. Chase, recuerda que tenemos que ir a...mmm..., si vamos, sígueme - Tratando de escapar de Cam, se marcharon con destino desconocido, solo querían salir de allí

Cameron se fue al baño, y cuando se vio al espejo, se dio cuenta que realmente esa tenida le quedaba bien, así que va a la oficina de Wilson, a pedirle algunos consejos

Cam: Wilson, disculpe que te moleste, pero necesito hacerte algunas preguntas...

Wilson: De House? Adelante - dijo sonriéndole

Cam: bien - dijo algo sonrojada - lo que ocurre... es que...quiero saber si yo le gus...to a House- dijo mirando tristemente hacia el suelo

Wilson: Así que por eso esta tan feliz - dijo pensando en voz alta

Cam: Tú lo crees? - salto de alegría y se marcho

Wilson: cielos...creo que de verdad le agrada House

Cameron se veía realmente feliz, así que fue al despacho, donde estaban sus dos amigos, Chase y Foreman, tomo su bolsa y saco dos lindos paquetitos, cada uno tenia nombre, como dos niños rasgaron el papel que envolvía sus regalos, a Chase le dio una corbata, en la tarjeta mencionaba que con esta House no le criticaría, mientras que a Foreman le obsequio una bufanda, porque el otro día se había quejado del fuerte frió que les tocaba ese año. Luego se dirigió a la oficina de cuddy

-Cam: Hola, vengo a darte esto - sonriente

-Cuddy: para mí? ooww, gracias, que detalle

-Cam: Feliz navidad

-Cuddy: Espera, no te vallas, yo igual tengo algo para ti, Feliz navidad

-Cam: Gracias-rieron las dos, hasta que por la puerta se asoma House y dice

-House: No hay nada para mí? - Poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado

-Cam y Cuddy: NOOO!

Llega al fin la hora deseada, Cam ya estaba lista hace una hora, pero quería asegurarse de verse realmente hermosa, mientras se arreglaba por décima vez el cabello, alguien llamo a la puerta, de seguro era House...

---------------------------------

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.A.

--------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**5.- Dulce Navidad parte dos**

Cerró los ojos, tomo la manilla de la puerta y la giró nerviosamente, luego abrió la puerta suspirando y abriendo los ojos, vio que al otro lado de la puerta no había nadie, quizás fue algún mocoso travieso de por ahí, así que salió de su departamento para ver quien fue el gracioso, justo en ese momento algo interrumpió su paso, haciendo que por poco se cayera

-Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Dijo ella molesta y mirándole con cara de mamá preocupada

-¿Nos Vamos? -Fue lo único que atino a decir, levantando la mirada lentamente que hace unos momentos estaba en el suelo

-Bien, voy por mis cosas

Cameron vio el auto de Wilson afuera, pensó que él estaba adentro y se entristeció un poco al imaginarse a House completamente ebrio junto a su inseparable amigo, pues era obvio que ella quería una "velada romántica" pero con él entre medio, eso era simplemente imposible.

House se adelantó y abrió la puerta para entrar, luego recordó que era una cita, así que se devolvió y le abrió la puerta a Cam con una mueca extraña en el rostro. Cameron subió alegre y agradeció educadamente a House por haberle abierto la puerta, la que se cerró suavemente.

-¿Dónde iremos a cenar? - nunca imaginó a House manejando un auto, pero de él se puede esperar cualquier cosa...

-Mmmm, a un lugar que conozco, ha buena música, buena comida y sobre todo, lindas mujeres

El silencio hacía del ambiente algo frío e incómodo, así que Cameron trató de arreglarlo

-Muchas gracias por estos aretes, en serio me han encantado -dijo nerviosamente, sin poder evitar estarlo, jugaba con sus aros mirando por la ventana, algo sonrojada por el frió

-Llegamos

El lugar era un restorán muy bello, la iluminación era muy agradable y la música esplendida, como para bailar en pareja, era la oportunidad perfecta, una cita nocturna, pasando la noche de navidad juntos, sin nadie que les interrumpiera esta vez. Se sentaron en un rincón, en una mesa para dos y ordenaron el menú del día. House jugaba con su tenedor y cameron no sabía que decir, tampoco House

-Que frío hace, no? Dijo Cam

-Si es cierto, es en estas noches que me gusta la compañía de mis fieles amigas -Dijo levantando la mirada y mostrándole una sonrisa

-Crees que...deba haber algo entre nosotros? -Preguntó con una amarga sonrisa tomando las manos de House -De respuesta sólo obtuvo el silencio, pero repentinamente...

-Mira, allí viene nuestra orden, dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema

Luego de comer y conversar cosas sin importancia House miró a unas cuantas parejas bailando y otras besándose en la pista de baile, así es que preguntó

-¿Quieres bailar? - Cameron accedió

Los dos se pararon, y la música se hacía cada vez más lenta, las luces se apagaban e iban al ritmo de la música, así que House la tomó de la cintura y Cameron tomo su mano y su hombro, de pronto se vieron muy cerca, Cameron apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de House, que por la clara diferencia de estatura, le quedaba muy cómodo. House se sorprendió, pero se sentía agradable, ese exquisito aroma a melocotón propio de Cameron lo invadió, y se abrazó más de ella. Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que Allison levantó la cabeza y miro los radiantes ojos azules del doctor, le sonrió seductoramente para decir

-Ya es muy tarde no crees??

- ¿Me estas bromeando? son apenas las 1 con 30, vamos! no seas aburrida -Los lindos ojitos de cachorro fueron irresistibles para Cam

-Esta bien, pero..

-Pero nada, solo divierte un poco, es en serio, eres muy aburrida, eso no le gusta a nadie - Las palabras de House fueron como un frío balde de agua bien helada, que hicieron que cameron lo reconociera para sus adentros, nunca salía los viernes por la noche, a no ser que el buen Chase y Foreman la invitaran por unas copillas, así que se propuso a cambiar esa horrible manía de encerrarse en el baño, dentro de la tina repleta de agua, burbujas, esencias, y otras cosas, acompañada de un buen libro y vino. Solo dejo escapar un suspiro

-Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar, esto me esta poniendo los pelos de punta -Dijo mirando a su alrededor

-¿Y a donde quieres ir?

-Mmmmm, pues sólo sígueme

Con el auto, llegaron a un acantilado, donde se podía apreciar perfectamente las estrellas, Cameron no sabia que pensar, que House la invitara a salir, bailara con ella, y por ultimo la llevara a ver estrellas, era algo demasiado raro, hasta para un sueño. Cuando bajaron del auto, Cameron comenzó a ver fascinada las estrellas, cuando de pronto escucho a house

-¿Qué demonios haces, es por acá?

-¿Qu-é? -respondió perpleja -Vio que a su espalda había un enorme casino

-¿No quieres venir?

Mientras caminaban, estaban teniendo una "interesante" converzacion

-¿Por qué dejas el auto tan lejos?

-Porque a esta hora no hay estacionamiento

-¿Como diablos lo sabes?

-Será porque vengo acá con Wilson?? -Dijo en su más sarcástico tono

-Ya veo -Dijo mirando hacia atrás, esa noche si que estaban bellísimas las estrellas, a pesar de ser invierno

-Vamos, entra -Dijo entrando al enorme edificio

Jugaron a las tragaperras, poker, etc. No paraban de reír, era la noche mas agitada de Cameron y al parecer la de House también. Cuando ya se habían gastado como 500 dólares cada uno por lo menos, decidieron irse, eran alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada.

A la salida del departamento de Cameron, estaban los dos dentro del auto

-Bueno, creo que eso fue todo, no?

-¿No te gustaría...amm… subir?

-Pues...Creo que fue mucho por hoy -Dijo con la mirada perdida

-Como quieras -Abrió la puerta del auto, pero la mano de house en su brazo la detuvo

-Buenas noches Allison -Cameron se dio vuelta para mirarle a los ojos, estaba sorprendida, perpleja, impresionada, era sorprendente que alguien la llamara por su nombre, y más aun si salía de la boca del mismísimo House

- Aaa--a, Buenas noches----Greg -Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, un tierno beso en la mejilla fue el ultimo contacto físico de esa noche, o al menos eso parecía…

----------------------------------------------------------

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.Á

----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
